Rumor
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: Just a song-fic that I wrote a year ago. It's about Miley dealing with the rumors that come along with hollywood


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_just one more day _its what I told myself every morning when I got out of bed, _just one more day and I'd be over him_. but the problem is, I'm an actress, I was born to lie. once I came to a screeching halt in December and the world kept moving on around me along with him, I learned how to lie to my self. I only lied to my self because I honestly have to, I wouldn't be able to live if I wasn't in denial.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

I wish that day would of came before today, the day that I was over _Prince Charming_. it hurts too much to say his real name so he became _prince charming_ scantily of course. but now no matter what I call that boy, it doesn't change the fact that I'm now standing in front of _the new guy_ and he is asking me to be his. truthfully I would love so much to give this new guy my heart, but I cant because of _Prince Charming._

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

its true, the first cut is always the deepest. and _Prince charming_ used a butchers Knife and went straight for my heart. some "prince charming" sure he may be "charming", he does have a good portion of teenage America under his spell, but in no way will he ever be like princes in fairy tales. those princes _rescued _girls from misery not put them in it.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you want I'll try to love again, (try)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

I still want him here, oh gosh I do. but that's no longer my choice, he's with another girl, and I'm trying to be with _New Guy _but yet I still wish the jerk of all _prince_ _charmings'_ was still here to wipe my tears away.

_OOHHH,_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_Cuz if you want I'll try to love again_

_(Try to love again, try to love again)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...._

that night at my concert, we were in rocking out to my latest hits and some old ones too, when I walk over to the middle of the stage and said to my audience and the thousands of people who would post this on the internet by the time I got home, "this one goes out to Prince Charming, some day I'll get over you," then I started Sheryl Cow's (a/n: legal) The First Cut Is The Deepest.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

at the end of the song my fans were going wild, and I knew _Prince charming_ would see this moment some how, which made it even better. I blew a kiss into the crowd. if you would come up and ask me I'd say it was to my fans, but he knew and so did I, that it was for _prince charming._

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know (baby I know)_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again..._

I finished the concert strong and got back to my house. I check the internet and there was already hundreds of videos of what I had just done. I smiled and went to sleep only to be awoken by none other then _prince charming _him self standing on my balcony. I ran over to it and opened my window, once he made it inside he said. "I was never truly over you either _Cinderella."_

tears poured out of my eyes and he wiped them away just the way only he could do, and he kissed me. I was happy to have one cut that would never heel.

**A/N: ok so I know it was corny and it sucked put I posted it any way. I wrote this like a year ago.**

**review it makes me smile. The song is Rumor by ****Lindsay Lohan, ****never thought I'd do anything involving her.**


End file.
